The invention relates to an external-rotor motor with flange mounting, with the flange being fixedly connected to a bridge which embraces the motor. At the axial end of the motor opposite to that provided with the mounting flange, the bridge directly or else the rotor shaft by means of a bearing is stationarily supported, preferably through the intermediary of vibration-damping elements. The rotor shaft at at least one of the two axial ends of the motor projects out from the remainder of the motor to make possible coupling of the rotor shaft to the device to be driven.
Such motors are known for the powering of office machines. With recent high-power devices of this type, besides the requirements of low operating noise and low operating temperature, it is sometimes also desired that the drive motor additionally effect a positive cooling or ventilation of the driven device. Furthermore, there are often to be taken into account very stringent requirements or even official regulations relating to protective insulation, the dimensions of the space available for accommodating the drive motor, and the like.